viruz en el apocalipsis
by manuelhector09
Summary: ahora alex mercer aparecera con los de hotd pero primero aparecera como kuro igual pero no como el el de "guardian de los muertos" alex mercerXharem


Bueno amigos este es mi segunda historia pero lamentablemente la primera la borre más porque después de subir el primer capítulo se me callo y dejo de servir me hubiera gustado seguir haciendo esa historia pero sigo siendo un principiante así que críticas y ayudas son bienvenidas este fic es un crossover de prototipo y hotd vi algunos pero no es mucha variedad en este Alex Mercer aparecerá pero creo que lo hare un occ ya que si lo consumió héller pero una parte de él se apartó antes de ser absorbido y callo en una grieta de araña dimensional por los combates de él y héller aparecerá desde el inicio y no será malo ayudara a nuestros protagonistas pero la mayoría de las mujeres de hotd se enamoraran de el por lo que hacen los virus y son dos:

Es infectar

Reproducirse

Así que por eso en cuanto esté cerca de una mujer empezara a sentir deseos de aparearse con él y mientras más pasen tiempo con el ese sentimiento pasa a amor recuerden es un fic harem y tendré una que otras sorpresas para ustedes.

En la parte superior de un edificio de nueva york vemos peleando a dos hombres y alrededor de ellos unos helicópteros sobrevolando uno era alex mercer virus del blacklingh y el otro era uno de sus evolucionados que no quiso seguir sus órdenes jemes héller

Que puto mercer ya no muy fuerte eh- dijo jemes

'no sé porque, pero no puedo usar todo mi poder que me estará conteniendo' pero lo que nunca se dio cuenta alex o héller era que la mayor parte del poder de alex se estaba separando de él y haciendo un orbe del virus blacklign que estaba aderiendose a un lado del edificio lo hiso hasta que alex fue derrotado

Ah, bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia- dijo alex antes de ser consumido por héller y después de hacerlo unos tentáculos salieron del cuerpo de héller barriendo con todos los infectados de la zona roja junto con el apocalipsis que creo el virus mercer sin darse cuenta que el pedazo del virus que se separó durante el combate entro en una tela de araña a otro mundo donde Alex conocerá a muchas mujeres.

* * *

 **Alta Instituto Fujimi**

Era una escuela grande pero no nos importa el edificio sino nos concentraremos en el muchacho que está en las escaleras de afuera del edificio era un hombre de unos 15-16 años de edad que tenía el pelo marrón y ojos de igual color pero tampoco nos importa su apariencia él estaba por supuesto saltándose las clases eso lo sabemos porque en ese momento nadie está en el exterior del edificio él estaba mirando el exterior del edificio cuando en ese momento vio a un hombre de mediana edad chocando contra los barrotes del edificio como si nos viera enfrente de el también observo como cuatro maestros masculinos se acercaban al hombre al estar lo suficientemente cerca un maestro lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra los barrotes peo lo sorprendente es que el tipo ni se inmutó

'que estará pasando' es lo que pensó el chico castaño al ver lo que estaba pasando un poco más lejos de donde estaba lo que vio a continuación lo aterro como ninguna película de terror haría

* * *

 **En el Portón de la Escuela**

Los maestros llegaron donde vieron a un hombre chocando contra los barrotes de la escuela y se acercaron a inspeccionar bueno tres de ellos el otro se acercó como para presumir de su fuerza, aunque no hubiera ninguna mujer alrededor por lo que se acercó a la reja y tomo al hombre por la camisa y lo estampo contra los barrotes del portón

"¡oye que haces aquí!" grito el maestro sin saber que cometió el peor error que podría cometer en este momento

"tenshima-sensei no debe ser brusco con las personas" dijo otro maestro este un poco más viejo que el ahora conocido como tenshima

"ah no se preocupe sensei-kojo todo estará bi…" no logro terminar lo que decía porque el sujeto que estaba sosteniendo se soltó y lo mordió en el brazo arrancándole un buen pedazo de carne de el así cayó el maestro y empezó a retorcerse en el piso hasta que dejo de moverse los otros maestros se sorprendieron de lo que vieron y uno se acercó a comprobar si él seguía vivo grave error porque en cuanto estuvo a su alcance se levantó y lo mordió en el cuello zomvificándolo atravez de la mordida

* * *

 **Con el Castaño**

'pero que mierda los maestros se están matando unos a otros' y después de eso se fue a buscar a sus amigos para irse de allí.

Bueno esto es todo por el primer capítulo sé que no es mucho, pero es el prólogo todos los que hayan visto hotd para que no se pierdan todo seguirá igual hasta que tengan que irse de la escuela y en ese momento agregare a más mujeres y aparecerá alex nada más que se parecerá a kuro del fic "guardián de los muertos"

* * *

 **Acepto críticas y apoyo para mejorar la escritura y al llegar al centro comercial quiero que me ayuden para seguir la historia además si quieren agregar oc lo hare sol mándeme como se verán y su personalidad aceptare solo mujeres y solo serán 6 oc y ellas también se agregaran al harem porque díganme enserio alex no ocupa amor**

 **Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
